


My Angel

by revior



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Aziraphale isn't keen on accepting that there is no problem with the two of them being together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandomtrees





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for bookgazing. I hope you enjoy it!

"You don't know what I feel like all the time. I'm in love with a _demon_ ," scoffed Aziraphale.

They had been fighting for almost an hour and the fight didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Crowley knew that it would be hard for the angel to accept that God didn't object to the two of them being together. He probably didn't care at all.

"I know exactly what it feels like, Aziraphale. I'm in love with an _angel_ ," scoffed Crowley in return.

Aziraphale glared at the demon. "That isn't as bad as being in love with a demon, Crowley. You should know that already."

Crowley just laughed in return. "You really don't understand, huh. You can be so clueless sometimes, angel."

The last word floated in the air around them and the two seemed to have a different understanding of what it meant.

"Stop using that word in a negative way, Crowley. Being an angel isn't a bad thing."

"First of all, I can say whatever I want, and second, I didn't mean it in a bad way. On the contrary. I think this is the first time since I've fallen that I used the word in a good way."

Aziraphale scoffed at first, but as soon as he processed the words, he shut up. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I would never lie to you."

"But you're a demon, Crowley."

"And you're an angel," swiftly replied Crowley before kissing Aziraphale softly. "Does this mean we're still fighting."

The angel thought about it for a second before answering. "I'll think about it."


End file.
